


Virgin Sacrifice for a Video Game

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, sixteen 'fucks' and lots of cheesy lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: For the completion of Bang Bang Shooting, Taiga would have to sacrifice CEO Dan Kuroto's virginity to the Video Games Gods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While discussing the idea of 'Hanaya Taiga: serial deflowerer,' lucybeetle and I decided to each write a fic in which Taiga deflowers our character of choice. Hope you'll enjoy both our fics!

Hours of gaming and boozing somehow led to screwing. Kuroto had invited Taiga over to socialize at his place not as CEO and CR Doctor, but as fellow gamers. Still, he treated their meeting like a proper dinner appointment and broke out the wine for Taiga. Never would another man offer the combination of expensive wine and video games. Taiga seized the moment, downing glass after glass of French red wine while sitting beside Kuroto on Kuroto's futon and crushing Kuroto at first person shooters.

When Kuroto had drank to the point where it was too hard to focus, he threw down his game console and laid back on the futon. Taiga laid down as well, since it wasn't much fun playing without an opponent. The wine was eroding his concentration too. It then occurred to him that in their mutual drunken state, he could perhaps draw out some top secrets of Genm Corp from CEO Dan himself. Secrets more classified than the existence of the Bugstars.

"When the fuck will 'Bang Bang Shooting' finally be finished?" Taiga demanded to know. "What do I have to do to make it happen? Shoot someone? Sacrifice a virgin?"

"Please…don't shoot people. Only shoot Bugstars," Kuroto replied, grasping Taiga's upper arm for emphasis. "The second option is worth trying though. My virginity is right here."

"WHAT!?" Taiga shouted so loud that Kuroto had to retract his hand and cover his ear with it. "Are you some NEET gamer still living in their parents' basement?" All along, Taiga had the impression that Kuroto was the kind of man NEET gamers aspired to be. "You've never really gotten laid before?"

"It's also a project in development hell," Kuroto confirmed.

How behind on his tasks was this virgin CEO turning out to be! It was up to Taiga to get him to develop both his sex life and the shooting game he had promised the world. The ritual of virgin sacrifice had to be performed to appease the Video Game Gods.

It must be done with a bang. Going against his body's will to remain relaxed and lying down, Taiga forced himself to sit up and grab the wine bottle he had set down next to the futon. He held it with both hands as he raised it to the ceiling.

"VIDEO GAMES GODS!" Taiga called out to them, whoever the fuck they were. "In exchange for the most anticipated game of Genm Corp, 'Bang Bang Shooting,' I offer to you…CEO Dan Kuroto's virginity!"

With that, he tipped the wine bottle and poured the small amount left in it onto Kuroto's chest. Kuroto's sharp intake of breath was very virginal, which turned Taiga on. Setting the wine bottle down and allowing it to roll to the wayside, Taiga leaned down to lap on the droplets of wine along Kuroto's collarbones, exposed for once since he had changed into T-shirt and shorts earlier. As Taiga traced his tongue against the curve of Kuroto's right collarbone, he rubbed his growing erection on Kuroto's thigh.

"Hey virgin," Taiga said, raising his head to look into Kuroro's eyes. "Are you ready to be screwed until your virginity is all gone?"

"Yeah. Make me your sacrifical virgin."

Taiga felt Kuroto drawing his hand up the length of Taiga's spine, until he could rest his palm on Taiga's nape. The warmth of his touch dissipated the tension Taiga had built up there, easing Taiga into the kiss they shared next. At least Kuroto wasn't too bad at this part.

How was Taiga going to best level up Kuroto from a virgin to a manslut? He stripped Kuroto completely, then himself. To better reach at Kuroto's lower half, he decided to lie on his side rather than on top of Kuroto.

Kuroto was hard too, and he became transfixed by the sight of Taiga's cock, directly staring at it without bothering to be discreet.

With his hand on Kuroto's bare hip, he pulled them closer to rub their genitals against each other's.

"That's how a cock ready to fuck you feels like," Taiga said. 

The reality of getting fucked seemed to sink into Kuroto as he visibly swallowed. His mouth must have been watering at the thought of having his virginity fucked out of him.

While Kuroto must have used his hand to get himself off countless times, he was at a loss on how to get Taiga off. He kept pausing in between brushing his fingers against Taiga's cock, as if afraid he would do something wrong and make Taiga go limp. Taiga had to teach Kuroto how to touch another man's cock. How to alternate between light teasing touches and firmer strokes, and how to use his palm to spread their mixed pre-come all over each other's cocks. Taiga even encouraged Kuroto to go further; to feel the weight of Taiga's balls in his palms and to push his finger against Taiga's entrance.

When Kuroto had enough hands-on experience, Taiga moved on to touch Kuroto in the same way. As he gave Kuroto a well-deserved hand job, he took care of his erection by thrusting it between Kuroto's pressed thighs.

Taiga couldn't help but tease Kuroto as he made Kuroto moan and writhe. "Feels better than your own hand, doesn't it, virgin?" 

Tonight was the first and last night he could call Kuroto that, and he was determined to do so whenever he could.

When Kuroto pressed his muscular thighs harder around Taiga's cock, Taiga had to ask, "How did you stay a virgin with these fuckable thighs?"

As Taiga fucked the gap between Kuroto's thighs, Kuroto fucked into Taiga's hand. He caressed each part of Taiga he could touch, from Taiga's neck to down his arm and down the sensitive skin of Tiga's flank. Soon, Kuroto came with a drawn out moan, spilling his semen all over Taiga's fingers.

"Well done, virgin," Taiga whispered.

After he had came as well, he wiped his wet fingers onto Kuroto's chest and lied down on the futon again. He drifted off to sleep, faintly aware of Kuroto rising to turn off the lights.

Once Taiga had processed the alcohol in his system and gotten up to piss it out in Kuroto's toilet, he turned his sobered mine back to the subject of Kuroto's virginity. The virginity that Kuroto had given Taiga. It was more than what Taiga had bargained for, but since it had happened, they ought to talk it over like adults.

Back on the futon, Taiga shook Kuroto awake.

"Hey!" Taiga started, then wondered how he ought to continue. He remembered the question he had held off on asking Kuroto earlier and voiced it out loud, "Why did you wait this long to get laid?"

"I have been waiting for you my whole life." Even after Taiga smacked him on the shoulder, Kuroto insisted, "Really!"

"Please," Taiga scoffed. "We only fucked 'cause I brought up that stupid virgin sacrifice idea."

"That's true," Kuroto admitted. He covered Taiga's hand, which Taiga had smacked him with, with his own hand. "Still, when I started out, I hoped to first do it with someone who truly loves my games. Someone who couldn't live without them."

"Stop making me sound like some Genm Corp otaku," Taiga protested, though Kuroto's assessment of him was kind of true.

Aside from the bullshit notion of Kuroto finding Taiga to be the one, Kuroto's sweet-talking told Taiga that Kuroto was on the whole happy with the sex. Taiga was contented to leave matters between them at that.

Just as he was about to pull back his hand from under Kuroto's, Kuroto pulled him closer.

"Say, I doubt the Video Games Gods are satisfied," Kuroto said. "I still have half of my virginity left for you."

"Half?" Comprehension dawned upon Taiga a split second later. Smirking he clarified with Kuroto, "So you want me to take you up the ass?"

Kuroto nodded and gave Taiga a brief kiss.

"I'm all yours tonight, Taiga."

Being fucked from behind was supposed to lessen the pain of penetration, but Kuroto was acting like Taiga was torturing him with his cock.

"I didn't think it'd hurt this much," Kuroto complained, once Taiga was fully inside him. "Perhaps you're just too big."

"Okay, do you want me to pull out?" Taiga asked, rubbing the small of Kuroto's back for comfort.

"No, please continue. I'll do my best."

Taiga's lingering doubts on whether Kuroto was telling the truth on being a virgin was cleared up the moment he entered Kuroto. The tightness within, despite Taiga devoting more time than he usually did to lube and finger Kuroto open, was proof that Kuroto was at least a virgin in the back. Every time Taiga shifted, Kuroto kept crying out how large Taiga was.

"Shut the fuck up!" Taiga at last snapped. "It's not that big!"

"Sorry," Kuroto adjusted his forearms on the futon, "I'm a little embarassed. I thought it may help if you're a little embarassed as well."

"Just relax and take my average cock."

It took a little more shifting around, and seconds of Taiga pausing to breathe deeply as he tried not to come too soon, until Taiga managed to bang against Kuroto's prostate. Kuroto let out a sob as his body experienced new heights of pleasure. From this point on, Taiga was going to use his cock to render Kuroto incapable of doing little else than make incoherent sex noises.

"You feel that?" Taiga said. "That's the last of your virginity. It's all mine now."

Daylight was still hours away and there was time for Taiga to do more to Kuroto. Taiga took his turn next to be fucked up the ass, riding Kuroto with no mercy. The truth was that Taiga initially found Kuroto's dick a little too big to take, but he wasn't about to tell Kuroto that. Besides, it felt amazing once Taiga had gotten it all the way in.

After a whole night of fucking, Kuroto had become more confident in handling Taiga. Without Taiga having to direct him, he prised open Taiga's ass to fuck him deeper. Taiga wondered if Kuroto had gotten the idea from porn, but he was too busy getting fucked to ask.

Close to the moment of climax, Kuroto wrapped his hand around Taiga's cock. He put in practice what Taiga had taught him about hand jobs, stroking and stimulating Taiga's cock in a way Taiga couldn't with his own hand.

Kuroto definitely didn't fuck like a virgin anymore. It was all thanks to Taiga, and Taiga received his reward in being made to come in Kuroto's big, warm hand. As Kuroto came inside him, Taiga wound his arms around Kuroto's neck and kissed him deeply, tasting the sweat on Kuroto's lips.

 

They took minutes to catch their breath after Kuroto pulled out of Taiga. The cowgirl position was a strain on Taiga's thighs and he let himself collapse onto Kuroto's chest, where stray drops of Taiga's come had landed.

Before he dozed off again, Taiga wanted to bring up their flimsy excuse for sex one more time.

"The Video Games Gods thank you for your virginity," he said. 

"I hope it was a worthy sacrifice," Kuroto replied, bringing one limp arm up to hug Taiga's back. "I promise to finish 'Bang Bang Shooting' before I'm reborn as a virgin again."

Satisfied with the promise, Taiga was going to get up to wash off the come on him when Kuroto hugged him tighter.

"What?" Taiga asked, slightly irritated as the drying come between their chests was starting to itch.

"It's a little late to say this," Kuroto said. "But I want to say it anyway. Taiga, I really like you."

"After all those orgasms?" Taiga smirked. "I'm not surprised."

It was too soon to go for another round, but Taiga badly wanted to when Kuroto began kissing him again. How could someone kiss like this and remain a virgin for so long?


End file.
